Una Vida Después Del Pasado
by Son Shaiveg Tashio
Summary: Una Despedida...Un Relicario...Que Pasara Luego Del Ultimo Viaje A Través Del Pozo
1. Ultimo Adios

Era una brillante tarde de julio en la época antigua, el brillante sol alumbraba cada centímetro de tierra y los pájaros se escuchaban alegremente cantando entre los árboles que se mecían suavemente al compas del viento.

En un Lugar cerca de una pequeña aldea un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban alrededor de un pozo, aunque el día era brillante y alegre, el ambiente cerca de ellos era bastante triste y melancólico.

Todos observaban con atención a una joven en especial, de cabello oscuro, piel canela y ojos cafés, cuerpo bien formado que vestía de una manera muy singular a la de los demás, se encontraba sentada al borde de dicho pozo.

Levantando la vista suavemente miro a todos sus compañeros, esa sería la última oportunidad que tendría para guardar en su mente cada detalle de sus rostros, que aunque mostraban una sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes eran signo de la gran tristeza que llevaban dentro y se esforzaban por no dejar salir, mas sin embargo nada podían hacer para impedir que se fuera. Desde el primer día que emprendieron esa gran aventura en busca de los fragmentos de la perla y la victoria sobre Naraku, todos sabían que ella tendría que regresar a su época en el futuro donde protegería la perla de aquellos que quisieran usarla para algo maligno.

Respiro hondamente mientras quitaba la vista de aquellos que habían sido sus amigos por tanto tiempo y la condujo hacia la oscuridad dentro del pozo, en el momento que saltara no habría marcha atrás, el pozo quedaría sellado por siempre y nunca podría ver a sus amigos ni a _El…_

En ese instante su mente recordó aquel hombre que era dueño de su corazón actualmente, de larga cabellera plateada y fríos ojos color oro y piel tan blanca y pura como la nieve, aquel que se parecía tanto a aquel con orejas de perro, piel morena y traje rojo que alguna vez la había enamorado, pero que sin embargo eran tan distintos. Lentamente llevo su mano hasta su pecho de donde saco un relicario con forma de corazón, nunca lo había logrado abrir sin embargo siempre lo llevaba consigo como su más valioso tesoro.

Mientras lo miraba lo apretó en su mano, en ese instante sintió una presencia en el bosque frete a ella, levantando la mirada y entre los arboles pudo distinguir la figura blanca de largos cabellos color luna.

Sesshomaru- susurro al viento mientras cerraba sus ojos chocolates.

Hasta después del pozo miko- Escucho claramente, sobresaltada abrió los ojos y miro entre sus manos, juraría que la voz salió del pequeño objeto que reposaba entre sus dedos, rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia donde había visto la figura de su amado, pero este ya había desaparecido.

Volvió a mirar el relicario y con una sonrisa de melancolía en los ojos respondió.

Hasta después del pozo Sesshomaru- y salto hacia la oscuridad del futuro.

Una brillante luz inundo el pequeño dojo por unos instantes, luego de unos minutos la figura de Kagome salió del pozo, sacudiéndose la ropa miro el pozo por última vez pensando que ya no habría marcha atrás.

Rápidamente giro su cabeza a las escaleras que la separaban de el mundo moderno pero un pequeño sonido le llamo la atención, rápidamente se llevo la mano otra vez al relicario solo para darse cuenta que este….._Estaba abierto…_

Hola..! Yo de nuevo con otro fic….la verdad es que este como otros lo dejare a petición del publico….si quieren que lo continúe háganmelo saber por un reviews…si no lo dejare hasta ahí y cada quien continua con su vida.

Sugerencias, criticas, comentarios, navajazos, pueden dejarlas cómodamente también en un reviews

Y por ultimo quiero agregar que este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se la pasan criticando mis fics en la página de malos fics y sus autores, haciéndoles llegar que si veo lo que escriben y que me da risa como puede perder el tiempo criticando a los demás.. Si son tan buenos hagan el fic perfecto y dennos un ejemplo a todos los que estamos allí.


	2. 5 Años Despues

Volví…con la continuación de mi historia…. Gracias a todas esas bellas personas que me apoyaron a seguir en mi proyecto…..disculpen que tardara tanto pero es mi primer proyecto a largo plazo así que les pido por favor me tengan paciencia…ahora no los entretengo más a leer

**Inuyasha no me pertenece y no hago estas historias con fines de lucro y etc.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

La fría noche empezaba a caer sobre la gran ciudad de Tokio, las luces de los establecimientos brillaban como pequeños soles colocados para llamar la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban por las calles, todos almas vacías de un mundo infinitamente cruel, muchos caminaban en dirección a sus casa, cansados de una larga jornada de trabajo, otro sin embargo salían de sus casa, del refugio que los cobijaba mientras el astro sol permanecía gobernando y que era liberados cuando este cambiaba con la reina luna.

La mayoría de estos terminarían en bares, ahogando sus penas en alcohol, otros buscarían una aventura de una noche, el cálido sentimiento de amor en brazos de un desconocido, que nunca seria recordado en el futuro.

Entre todos los bares de la gran ciudad una destacaba, era bastante pequeño y discreto, solo con un cartel con la palabra Voluptas escrita, el entrar se podía distinguir una barra de caoba oscuro al extremo derecho con sus respectivas sillas a juego, algunas mesas en el extremo contrario del mismo material adornada con manteles rojos oscuros, el piso de madera pulida era brillante y reflejaba el brillo de las pocas luces que se encontraban colgada en el techo, dándole un aspecto sombrío al lugar.

En una de las mesas de la barra había una joven mujer con una copa de vino, sus ojos chocolate estaba fijos en el liquido rojizo que se movía al compas de su mano, lentamente acerco sus labios pintados de un intenso rojo y sorbió el liquido, sintiendo como el mismo provocaba cierto ardor al descender sobre su garganta, una vez que la copa quedo vacía llamo a su chofer.

-Jishin- dijo con voz firme llamando a un hombre alto de piel bronceada y ojos azul como el más puro cielo de verano y cabello negro salvaje- trae la limosina, es hora de regresar- finalizo con la misma voz fría y sin sentimientos.

Suavemente dejo la copa sobre la barra mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dejando que las puntas de su largo vestido negro tocasen el brillante piso, camino hacia la puerta con la gracia de una princesa, captando la mirada de los pocos hombres que estaban en el local. Lentamente abrió la puerta dejando que el frio aire de la noche chocara con su tersa piel cálida y sin protección.

La limosina de color negro estaba justo frente a ella, mientras el chofer esperaba con la puerta abierta que su señora subiera, camino hacia dentro y antes de que el chofer cerrara la puerta, ella susurro un gracias casi inaudible entre el ruido de los autos que pasaban al lado del lujoso coche.

-¿A dónde vamos Señora?- Pregunto el chofer con voz suave y calmada.

-A casa Jishin, dentro de poco llegara el señor y no quiero que se moleste de nuevo y sabes que puedes llamarme Kagome si quieres- contesto diciendo _Señor _con algo de asco y odio.

El transporte se puso en marcha por las distintas calles de la despierta ciudad llena de ruidos y colores hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde estaba la mansión Senttoku, su hogar desde hacía 5 años.

Luego de algunos minutos el ruido de la ciudad fue apagándose poco a poco y los grandes edificios se fueron cambiando por protuberantes arboles, solo se podía escuchar el gran silencio de la naturaleza, una vez que se vieron rodeados por la oscuridad de la noche. En tono suave pidió a Jishin que bajara el vidrio de su puerta, cuando la ventana estuvo totalmente abierta saco la cabeza y comenzó a sentir la humedad de la noche en el rostro mientras su nariz llegaba el olor a hierba mojada por el roció, rápidamente miro hacia el cielo, adornado por aquellos puntos brillantes llamados estrellas, junto a todos ellos estaba la luna brillante y plateada con forma de una sonrisa, igual a la que El tenia en la frente.

-Sesshomaru- susurro de forma tierna mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, lentamente, entro otra vez a la limosina mientras le pedía al único que consideraba su amigo que cerrara nuevamente la ventana.

-Señora Kagome ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Jishin con un tono levemente preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo me entro algo en el ojo- dijo rápidamente mientras se secaba una escurridiza lagrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla.

El camino restante siguió en silencio, Kagome se encontraba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y Jishin, sin querer molestarla, veía de reojo, a través de su espejo retrovisor, la expresión perdida de los ojos de su señora. Luego de unos kilómetros, una gran mansión se alzo entre la espesura de la noche. Era una estructura parecida a un castillo, hecha de bloques de piedra y puertas de madera antigua, rodeada por una reja negra con motivo de extrañas figuras.

Despertando al mundo real, observo el entrar del coche por dichas rejas y tomar camino frente al edificio, no muy lejano de la entrada, pasando por una vereda hecha de piedras blancas, a su alrededor se podía ver un extenso jardín lleno de arboles y flores, en su mayoría rosas rojas, estacionándose frente a la puerta de la gran mansión. Jishin, en su papel de chofer, abrió la puerta de su Señora mientras le tendía la mano, enguantada, ofreciéndole su ayuda al bajar.

Kagome entro a la gran estancia, una habitación con piso de madera oscura paredes de color rojo intenso y decoraciones propias del Japón antiguo, estaba iluminada por un gran candelabro de cristal en el centro del pasillo, a la derecha se podía distinguir otra habitación que por los sillones de color morado y la chimenea se suponía era la sala de estar. En la izquierda estaba el comedor que consistía una larga mesa de vidrio solido y sillas a juego decorada en tonos verdes y blancos.

Justo en frete de la puerta se encontraba una larga escalera de hierro con finos decorados en el pasamanos y los escalones estaban ocultos por una larga alfombra que comenzaba desde la puerta y seguía hasta arriba, esta conducía a las múltiples habitaciones superiores que iban desde grandes bibliotecas hasta los dormitorios principales y de invitados.

Con la gracia de una reina empezó a subir las múltiples escaleras, al final se podían distinguir dos largos pasillos, suavemente camino hacia el de su derecha hasta la última habitación del mismo, abrió la puerta y se adentro a la misma, era una habitación pintada totalmente de blanco, la alfombra era de un azul oscuro y la cama también vestida de blanco y adornada con algunos cojines de color cielo encima, justo en frente había otra puerta que conducía al baño y a su lado estaba un tocador con múltiples frascos y un cofre lleno de joyas. Al lado contrario de la puerta se encontraba el armario de dos puertas corredizas.

Avanzo directamente hacia el baño mientras se quitaba el fino vestido negro que una vez totalmente suelto cayó en algún lugar del piso de la habitación junto con sus zapatos y joyas que quedaron totalmente esparcidas por el lugar.

Mientras caminaba hacia el baño pudo escuchar como Jishin salía de casa con la limosina, lo que significaba que El Señor no tardaría en llegar a casa.

Entro directamente a la ducha de puertas transparentes y una vez debajo de la llave abrió rápidamente el agua fría. Dio un gemido al sentir el agua helada sobre su piel, lentamente empezó lavarse en cuerpo siempre con la mirada baja, una vez limpia salió de la ducha y se miro al espejo, tenía los ojos rojos de llorar.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Una gran cantidad de personas salía del aeropuerto Kenkyo a pesar de la alta hora de la noche, entre la multitud de personas una destacaba entre todas, un hombre alto de cabellos de un peculiar color plata tan brillante como la luna llena de porte aristocrático con la piel tan blanca y pura como la leche, cuerpo formado y unos ojos color oro, tan fríos como el más grande tempano de hielo.

Se movió entre la multitud de personas del lugar hasta llegar a la entrada del famoso aeropuerto, el ruido de los autos junto con el de los aviones aterrizando o despegando era ensordecedor, mas sin embargo el no pareció notarlo porque su expresión siguió tan fría como siempre.

-Señor Tashio- Llamo Jishin mientras se acercaba al hombre- Mucho gusto señor mi nombre es Jishin Okami y yo lo llevare con el señor Senttoku - dijo haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

Sesshomaru miro al joven que sería su escolta con superioridad, no sabía porque pero las personas como ese joven siempre le resultaron inferiores. Camino junto al joven que rápidamente recogió las maletas que se encontraban en el piso y tomo la posición adelante para guiar el camino hacia la limosina.

El camino hacia el centro de la ciudad fue tranquilo a pesar de los múltiples inconvenientes del tráfico de ciudad, una vez en el centro entraron al estacionamiento del más grande edificio de la ciudad, era un edificio de color negro con múltiples ventanas que reflejaban todo como espejos, en la punta del edificio estaba escrito la palabra Senttoku C.A. En brillantes letras rojas.

El estacionamiento como el de muchos de los edificios era subterráneo, un lugar oscuro iluminado tenuemente por algunas luces en el techo que pestañeaban cada tanto dando la sensación de que se extinguirían en cualquier momento, también reinaba un fuerte olor a humedad mezclado con gasolina y aceite para autos.

Una vez abajo Jishin abrió la puerta para que Sesshomaru bajara, sin prestar atención al lugar se dirigió al ascensor más cercano y pulso el botón del último piso miro hacia el estacionamiento una vez más antes que el elevador se cerrara completamente.

El último piso del aquel importante edificio consistía en un pequeño vestíbulo de colores morados desde el tono más oscuro hasta el más claro, la alfombra era de un violeta oscuro y en medio de todo había una puerta de roble sólido, en ella se encontraba una joven mujer de cabello oscuro, piel blanca bronceada, ojos de un extraño color café rojizo y labios vino estaba detrás de un escritorio mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador.

Se acerco lentamente hasta ella y justo cuando estuvo frente al escritorio hizo un sonido ronco con su garganta haciendo que ella despegara sus ojos del monitor y los posara en su persona.

-Señor Tashio- Saludo con una sonrisa lujuriosa saboreando cada palabra del nombre- el Señor lo está esperando, sígame por favor- finalizo mientras se levantaba de su silla dejando ver su vestimenta de escote y falda bastante corta y se dirigía hacia las puertas detrás de ella.

Sesshomaru sin decir palabra alguna la siguió hasta frente a las puertas donde ella entro para informar su llegada.

-Señor Senttoku el Señor Tashio ha llegado- comunico la dama asonada por la puerta.

-Si hazlo pasar Kazemi gracias- Dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en su silla dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-Puede pasar señor Tashio- informo Kazemi mientras le abría la puerta y dejaba espacio para que entrara, una vez que Tashio estuvo dentro cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomo su bolso, su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto mientras pensaba que esa noche la pasaría bastante sola.

Dentro la habitación se encontraba en total silencio, era una gran habitación que igual que afuera estaba adornada en tonos morados y violetas todos de tonalidades oscuras.

Lentamente se acerco al escritorio y se sentó en una de las de cuero negro que se encontraban frente a este, puso el maletín negro a su lado asegurándose que no se callera y luego miro fijamente la silla.

-Bien Jiguko no tengo todo el día, terminemos con esto- Hablo Sesshomaru con voz fría y áspera.

-Mi Querido Tashio, ¿No crees q es demasiado tarde como para decir q no tienes todo el día?- respondió el nombrado mientras giraba la silla para mirara a su acompañante, era un hombre alto de cabello largo un poco rizado con ojos azules oscuros y piel canela- También creo que es demasiado tarde como para hacer algún tipo de trabajo, que tal si lo dejamos para mañana temprano- finalizo dando un extraña sonrisa.

-No lo habíamos dejado para hoy así que terminemos esto- Contesto ignorando su primer comentario.

Sesshomaru miro fijamente a Jiguko, la verdad es que el largo viaje desde New York hasta allí lo tenía agotado y sabia que esa conversación tardaría bastantes horas, lo más lógico sería aceptar la propuesta del hombre y empezar todo mañana.

-Está bien, mañana a primera hora vendré- Replico mientras tomaba su maletín y se levantaba para tomar camino hacia la puerta pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Sesshomaru, es bastante tarde y sería muy tedioso que encuentres un hotel, que tal si te quedas en mi casa mientras hacemos los negocios- Sugirió cortésmente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba.

Este lo pensó un momento, la verdad no era mala idea, y así podría asegurarse que no había viajado tanto para nada.

De acuerdo- Finalizo Con su voz de siempre y salió hacia el vestíbulo mientras esperaba a su anfitrión.

Jiguko que regreso a buscar su abrigo y su maletín, mientras recogía sus cosas en su rostro se marco una siniestra sonrisa.

Todos sale de acuerdo a mi plan- Susurro para luego dar una pequeña riza macabra, al terminar de reír sus ojos estaban de un color rojo sangre.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

¿Quién es el señor Jiguko?

¿Cuál es su plan?

¿Porque Kagome estaba en ese bar?

¿Qué relación tiene con Jiguko?

¿A que se debían sus lágrimas en la ducha?

Todas estas respuestas y más en los próximos capítulos

Ángel Dark Fire: Gracias de verdad, y si lo sé pero tiene que haber personas que se les enfrenten, gracias por apoyarme, y si lo continuare.

AZUL D CULLEN : aquí tienes la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Leidy otaku: si la verdad espero que no me maten por todas las dudas que les dejo.

Natsuki Hikari: si la mayoría de mis fics están allí, pero ni modo si creen que dejare de escribir solo porque ellos no tiene nada mejor que hacer que criticarme están equivocados.

Hekate ama: jejeje yo lo que espero es poder hacer la trama lo bastante interesante.

Sozhina: veamos si la idea que te haces es cierta, gracias por leerla.

mokona18: espero que no te decepcione el cambio radical de este capítulo.

Chiharu No Natsumi: tal vez no es pronto pero aquí esta.

ISYLU: jajaja no la verdad me cae un poco mal Inu porque siempre hiere a Kagome para irse detrás de Kikyo, y no dejare de escribir solo porque unas personas no tienen vida.

Ahome: nunca dejaría de escribir porque algunos hagan malos comentarios, escribo por pasión y no por fama.

Aledith: gracias de verdad por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia.

También Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia y no dejaron Reviews y que espero en este capítulo si lo hagan.

Ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, navajazo o comentario pueden dejarlo cómodamente en un Reviews.


	3. Primer Encuentro

Hola Volví…(me apuntan con armas de todo tipo)…. Cálmense por favor... Tengo una buena razón por tardarme tanto en actualizar…es que tuve problemas con el internet, la laptop, la escuela, la inspiración…etc…Tuve que empezar el capítulo de 0… y muchas cosas mas… pero en fin no los entretengo mas….

Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad y bla bla bla….

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

El rey sol salía de su morada, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Desde hace algún tiempo varias personas ya se encontraban de pie, mientras otras aún no había regresado del mundo de los sueño.

En una gran habitación se encontraba la figura de una mujer, bajo las sabanas se veía los bruscos movimientos que hacía a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados todavía.

_Kagome Dreams_

Silenciosamente salió hacia el pasillo, cerrándola la puerta tras de sí con sumo cuidado, luego empezó a correr escaleras arriba, aunque la oscuridad apenas le impedía tropezar con todos los múltiples escalones que habían.

Una vez en la sima de la escalera se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire, luego su mirada chocolate se dirigió hacia el lado izquierdo de la escalera, donde el largo pasillo mostraba varias puertas, se fijó en la última donde por debajo salía un rayo de luz casi invisible, lentamente se acercó a la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, una vez frente a esta tomo el cerrojo y justo cuando abrió la puerta se escuchó el sonido de un arma al disparase y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer

_End Kagome Dreams_

Se sentó bruscamente en la cama mientras, su mano presionaba fuertemente su pecho, el sudor recorría los lados de su rostro pero no se percató ya que aún se encontraba perturbada por su reciente pesadilla.

No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, desde aquel fatídico día, se repetía constantemente hasta el punto de no dejarla dormir por semanas, siempre se despertaba al abrir el cerrojo, pero hoy su sueño le había mostrado algo más. En ese momento el sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señora Kagome se encuentra bien- Dijo la voz detrás de la puerta, una voz fina y melodiosa, se distinguía claramente que era de una mujer- ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto de forma serena.

Kagome respiro profundamente y secándose el sudor de la frente le contesto.

Si Umi puedes pasar- con la voz más calmada que pudo emitir, lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de aproximadamente la misma edad que Kagome, de cabellos castaños y ojos del cafés, vestida con un uniforme negro y blanco típico de servicio.

-Disculpe señora pero ya es casi medio día y su esposo trajo un invitado, eh insistió en que usted debía conocerlo- dijo Umi mientras se dirigía al closet de Kagome y sacaba un vestido hasta las rodillas en color café.

Está acostumbrada a que eligieran sus ropas se levantó de la cama y camino directamente al baño para darse una ducha. Una vez que salió Umi ya no se encontraba, pero su ropa junto con zapatos y joyería se encontraba sobre la cama que estaba perfectamente tendida.

Se acercó a la cama y dejando caer la toalla que tapaba su cuerpo empezó a vestirse para bajar a almorzar y hacer su parte como señora de la casa.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en el comedor al lado derecho de Jiguko, llevaba un traje color gris con una camisa azul, que hacia resaltar su cabello plateado. Se encontraban hablando sobre negocios y esperando que la señora de la casa hiciera presencia para comenzar el almuerzo.

_Piénsalo Tashio, una fusión de nuestras compañías nos pondría en el primero lugar de venta de acciones, además de ponernos fuera del alcance de los demás competidores- explicaba con vos calmada a su acompañante.

_Es posible Senttoku pero una fusión de unas compañías como las nuestras traerían muchos problemas legales y cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ello- contesto Sesshomaru dando a entender que tenían que ver la situación de todos los puntos de vista.

En ese momento escucharon que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, ambos hombres se levantaron cuando vieron entrar a Umi junto con un niño y una niña de aproximadamente años de edad.

Se podía notar a simple vista que los niños eran gemelos, ambos de cabellos negros el de la pequeña un poco más largo, piel pálida y ojos cafés tan claros que casi parecían miel. La niña usaba un vestido blanco con detalles azules y zapatos del mismo color del vestido, mientras que el niño llevaba un pantalón blanco, camisa azul con zapatos negros.

_Buenos días padre- dijeron los pequeños mientras hacían una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

_Buenos días- respondió mientras se acercaba a los pequeños- Sesshomaru te presento a Kinacho y Hanabe- el nombrado giro para quedar mirando a los niños que miraron al hombre y con una sonrisa en los labios de ambos hicieron una reverencia en forma de saludo.

Sesshomaru miro los miro a ambos, había algo en la bondad y tibieza de su mirada y la pureza de sus sonrisa que le parecía sumamente familiar.

_Buenos días- su voz sonó diferente, casi como paternal, aunque al parecer nadie noto el cambio repentino de su tono.

Los niños caminaron junto con el mayor hasta la mesa, sentándose a la izquierda de Jiguko, dejando al peli plateado impresionado de que tuvieran tantos modales a su corta edad.

En ese instante Kagome cruzo la puerta del comedor, el vestido que Umi había elegido para ella resaltaba sus ojos chocolates, dándole un aire juvenil y seductor, lentamente camino hasta el puesto principal de la mesa, ignorando el hombre que le daba la espalda.

_Kagome- saludo Jiguko mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le daba un casto beso en los labios- te habías tardado- reclamo para luego mirar a su acompañante- querida quisiera presentarte a un posible nuevo socio de la empresa.

Esta giro para saludar al hombre, pero cuando estuvo frente a frente se quedó sin aliento, el tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos hasta que la vos del señor de la casa la devolvió a la realidad.

_Querida este es el señor Tashio, Sesshomaru ella es mi esposa- Izo las presentaciones mientras los señalaba, el peli plateado extendió la mano que la morena tomo dudosamente, el contacto de ambas manos causo una extraño sensación en los dos, pero ambos supieron disimularla perfectamente.

Bien será mejor que tomemos asiento para almorzar, el señor Tashio y yo tenemos asuntos que atender- Ambos adultos asintieron mientras que cada uno tomaba asiento. El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, a excepción de las constantes miradas que Kagome le hacía al invitado de su esposo, ¿era posible que fuera él? Y si así era ¿Por qué no la reconocía?.

Mientras la mente se Sesshomaru se preguntaba porque esa joven le parecía tan familiar, si nunca la había visto, además porque sintió esa sensación al tocarla.

Cuando la comida finalizo, Umi entro y se llevó a los pequeños, mientras los hombres se despidieron de Kagome ya que debían ir al trabajo.

Una vez en el auto recorrieron el camino que los llevaba a la carretera principal, había un claro silencio entre ambos hasta que Sesshomaru interrumpió.

_Es bastante joven tu esposa, y muy educados sus hijos- Comento fríamente.

_Nos casamos cuando ella tenía 16, los niños nacieron poco después, y no son mis hijos, son mis hijastros- respondió sin inmutarse, como si fuera algo normal.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada solo se limitó a mirar el paisaje, unos minutos después llegaron al gran edificio propiedad de Jiguko, ambos bajaron del auto y entraron por la puerta principal donde los esperaba la asistente del mismo.

En todo el trayecto, no se dejó de preguntar porque se le hacía tan familiar la joven, y porque sentía que tenía un lazo con los pequeños.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

FiraLili: Pues no te preocupes ya lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta….y aquí esta la continuación…y pues…no me mates..!

Azuldcullen: Tal vez no fue pronto pero aquí esta, espero lo disfrutes…!

Damalunaely: Pues todas las respuesta a su debido tiempo, pero aquí tienes la continuación…cuídate..!

Sozhina: si la verdad es que será una trama algo profunda, o por lo menos eso espero..!

Aledith: si la historia es algo diferente…

Mokona18: esa es la idea, mucho suspenso y misterio.

DulceTenibris: si escribir es desahogar el alma en el papel… y tranquila todo ira tomando forma a medida que pase el fic…

ISYLU: jajaja pues si el tiempo pasa volando… y es bueno que saques conclusiones…

Para todos aquellos que leyeron y no dejaron reviews gracias por su atención.

Ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, navajazo o etc pueden dejarlo en un reviews…


End file.
